<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Love Dogs by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769551">Must Love Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brave Harry Potter, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mild dog phobia, New Boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's childhood put him off dogs for life. For Draco he makes an exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must Love Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts">gnarf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the wonderful, exceptional and most terrific gnarf. I'm always here for a dare!</p><p>🐕🐕🐕</p><p>Word count: 101.<br/>Prompt: Dog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry definitely wasn’t a dog person. </p><p>Time spent with Aunt Marge’s brutal bulldogs had put paid to that when he was a boy. Dogs were <em>unpredictable</em>. Their teeth were sharp. Their barks were noisy. </p><p>When Draco’s prize crup, Aristotle, had jumped up at him, making him flinch, Harry had felt embarrassed. It wasn’t really the impression that Harry had aimed to make on his new boyfriend. </p><p>That was two months before.</p><p>Now Harry was happy to Accio Aristotle’s lead and take him walking around the Manor Lake, his fingers knotted through Draco’s own. </p><p>For Draco, Harry could learn to love dogs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>